Woog
Woog is one of the supporting protagonists in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He is a blue silly-looking Triceratops and is voiced by Rene Le Vant. Appearances ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' Just like his fellow dinosaur friends, Woog was retrieved by Captain Neweyes' time machine aircraft and fed Brain Grain cereal, becoming intelligent and friendly in the process. He is first seen eating some hot dogs with his friends, Elsa the Pterodactyl and Dweeb the Parasaurolophus, when Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex, another dinosaur fed Brain Grain, shows up and introduces himself. Woog greets him with hot dogs and shares regret with his past actions for when he was wild, revealing a lizard that was stuck to his hind foot. After the hot dog lunch, Woog and the other dinosaurs meet Captain Neweyes. Neweyes explains that he fed the dinosaurs Brain Grain cereal so that he could grant children's wishes related to seeing dinosaurs in the middle future. After seeing how many children want to see real dinosaurs, Woog and the others are amazed and agree to go with Neweyes' request. They travel to the middle future and are dropped off at the Hudson River after being told to find Dr. Bleeb and the Museum of Natural History of New York City. While admiring the beautiful city, they meet Louie, a boy who's running away to join a circus. They agree to accompany him as he goes to the circus. When Rex falls into the river and nearly drowns, Louie uses a crane to help pull him back onto land. Woog and the other dinosaurs help by keeping the crane from falling into the water. Rex is rescued, to everyone's relief, and they all venture into the city. While hiding in an alley to avoid being spotted, Louie takes flight on Elsa to find a way to get to Central Park. While waiting, Woog gets hungry and tries getting food from a Meat and Vegetable store, but is pulled back into the alley by Dweeb. Louie and Elsa eventually return, with a new friend, Cecilia Nuthatch. After introducing themselves, they all join the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, acting like robots so that they can reach Central Park with ease. But Rex, after hearing the numerous children wishing they can see a real dinosaur, starts singing the song "Roll Back the Rock to the Dawn of Time," to Woog and the other's horror. The song catches the audience's attention and they dance with Rex, but soon realize that he, along with Woog, Elsa and Dweeb, is a real dinosaur. As the crowds flee, Louie and Cecilia become seperated, but the dinosaurs are told to get to Central Park, where they'll meet them. But things get worse for the dinosaurs when they discover that Professor Screweyes, Neweyes' evil brother who was told to be avoided, has set up his circus in Central Park. Before they can find the kids, the dinosaurs are chased by the police and authorities. While fleeing, Woog and Dweeb take a motorcycle and drive around the city, getting separated in the process and sending Woog into a grocery store. Woog finds himself with a mouth and cart full of hot dogs as he accidentally crashes into a store robber and meets up again with Dweeb and the other dinosaurs. After losing the cops, Woog and the others go to Screweyes' circus to save their friends, but are too late. However, Screweyes strikes a deal with the dinosaurs; if they take his Brain Drain pills and revert to their wild selves, he will let the kids go, otherwise, he will keep them for his show. Woog tearfully agrees, along with the other dinosaurs. As a result, Woog is reverted into his wild form once again. At the night of the show, Woog and the other dinosaurs are chained and can only watch as Rex tries to attack Screweyes. But with Louie's help, Rex spares Screweyes' life and becomes his friendly self again. Woog becomes his friendly self again when Louie hugs him. Elsa and Dweeb also become friendly as Neweyes appears to take the dinosaurs and kids home. The following morning, at the Museum of Natural History, Woog is the first to introduce himself to one of the visiting kids. He and the other dinosaurs look upon the excited kids with happy faces as they talk and have fun with them. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Supporters Category:Gentle Giants